A Thousand Years
by Gina Ayn
Summary: "Do you like me?" "I'm sorry, but I don't like you." ONESHOT SONGFIC


**Hi there! It's my first time posting a Bleach fanfic. I had plans on making a fanfic for Bleach long ago, but I guess I got too lazy.**

**HitsuHina is my fave Bleach pairing. :D**

**The song I used is "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Yes, it is the soundtrack of Twilight, but no, I'm not a fan of Twilight. A friend of mine just suggested this song. I wrote this on a whim, so if you think the song didn't fit much, I understand. :D**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:Obviously, I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Thousand Years<strong>

A Bleach Songfic

_Heartbeats fast  
>Colors and promises<em>

Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the tenth squad of Gotei 13, was known for being a child-no, he wasn't a child anymore-prodigy, and a workaholic. He was always doing something; everyone could deduce that if he was not in his office doing paperwork, he was on a meeting or a mission.

And so, it was a surprise to Matsumoto Rangiku, his lieutenant, to see him in his office, surrounded by stacks of paper, but not working at all. He was just sitting there, his arms on the table, his head bowed and leaning on his clasped hands, as if on a prayer.

"Taicho?" Rangiku called out, but he did not hear her. His mind was somewhere else.

_How to be brave  
>how can I love when I'm afraid to fall<em>

"TAICHO!" Rangiku shouted, in her final attempt to get his attention. She succeeded, for his head shot up, surprise evident on his beautiful teal eyes. Before he could say anything, she asked, "Is there something wrong, taicho? You're spacing out. You're not doing the paperwork."

He shook his head, and then he unclasped his hands. The surprised look on his face only lasted for a few moments, as it was replaced by a brooding one. Then he stood up, surprising his lieutenant more. He made his way towards the door, and when he reached it, he stopped, and looked back.

"I'll take a walk. I don't care if you want to finish those papers, I'd just finish it later," he said coolly. Before she could reply, he was out of the room.

"Mou, taicho…I guess it's about Momo-chan. They have been avoiding each other ever since both recuperated from the Aizen episode," Rangiku muttered.

_But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<br>One step closer_

He stopped beneath a tree. He realized he was in the fifth squad's barracks. He actually didn't know where he was going; he let his instincts lead him. What he really wanted was to sort out the turmoil going on inside his mind, and find the reason behind it.

Ah, no- he already knew the reason. He would be a fool if he didn't. And he's the prodigy, for goodness' sake.

And talking about the reason. He had just felt her reiatsu, and it was quite near where he was standing. And so, finally deciding to face her, despite the confusion he was feeling, he went to her.

There she was, on a rooftop, watching the sun set. Her back was facing him, and so he couldn't see the nervous expression her features had on the moment he stepped on the roof.

"Hitsugaya-kun, what can I do for you?" She asked in a voice a bit higher than her usual.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

She didn't actually hear his reply. She was not concentrating on anything else, except the fact that he was about two meters away from her; the nearest he had been ever since she decided to avoid him. She was drowning in the feelings she was experiencing.

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<em>

"Nothing, I was just thinking of having a chat with you," he replied. Then a very tense silence fell upon them. He got worried, as it was rare that she does not talk when somebody wants to talk to her. But he did not know how to break it; so he just watched her. He watched the woman he had protected for so long, and who he will protect forever.

_What's standing in front of me  
>every breath<br>every hour has come to this  
>one step closer<em>

She took a deep breath. It's now or never, she decided. Either she tells him how she feels, or they will continue avoiding each other and keeping up the charade. She slowly released her breath, and then she faced him.

She almost stopped breathing when she did. Despite the worried look he had on, he looked gorgeous. His teal eyes were looking straight into hers, obviously trying to read her. It made her heart beat faster. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out of it.

"Are you okay?" he asked, finally breaking the silence. He took a step forward, to which she reacted by stepping back.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

"I…I," she stammered. She felt so nervous, because she didn't know what he would react to her words. She clasped her hands tightly. She bowed her head, so as not to see his expression. Then she took another deep breath, deciding that she will release it at the same time she'll release her feelings.

_And all along I believed that I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

"Hitsugaya-taicho," she started, trying to make her voice calm, "Hitsugaya-taicho, I have something to tell you. This took me ten years to realize, and I apologize because it's only now that I'm going to tell you about this. I…was a fool. Everything I did then was so stupid. I thought that my world only revolved around Aizen, but I was so wrong."

She paused. Then she looked at him straight in the eyes, and continued.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I love you. It was you that I loved all along."

And then she asked, "Do you like me too?"

_One step closer_

Silence filled the air once more. She watched his expression turn into that poker face he always had when around other people.

'Oh great,' she thought, 'He's not showing his emotions because he does not like me. He's trying not to hurt me so much.'

He watched her all throughout her confession, his eyes never leaving her sincere face. He was so surprised by her sudden outburst, but instead of letting her know his reaction though his expressions, he decided to hide it.

Then he replied, in his usual cool voice, "I'm sorry, but I don't like you."

_One step closer_

She wanted to faint then and there. After hearing his words, she wanted to run away, to hide the tears of sadness and embarrassment. But she knew she should be strong. Heck, she survived Aizen's betrayal. Why can't she accept his rejection?

Then she realized why. Because everything in love is different.

"Oh," she said. Then she mentally slapped herself for sounding so sad. She tried to control the tears. She continued, in a more upbeat voice, "No, you should not say sorry. It should be me, for suddenly saying things like that. Well, I guess that's it. If there's anything you need, Hitsugaya-taicho, I'm just in my office. I have something to do, so I'll go ahead."

Then she turned her back on him.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

"Wait."

She froze. Did he just tell her to wait? Wait for what? She cursed herself. She felt the hope rise up once again inside her, and that was only one word that he uttered. Why couldn't that hope vanish the moment he said no?

Then she felt his cold hand grip her wrist gently. She gasped at the contact, and she couldn't stop from blushing.

"Face me."

Despite her inner protests, she did as she was told. Her blush deepened, as she realized that there was practically only an inch that separates them. She did not dare look at his face, and for the umpteenth time, she thanked the growth spurt for finally making him taller than her for at least an inch.

"First things first," he said. Her heart beat faster, and she knew he knew about it, as he was still holding her wrist. He continued, "It's not Hitsugaya-taicho, it's Toshiro."

Her eyes widened. For the first time that she called him that after being corrected for so many times, he suddenly corrects her again. But before she could speak, he placed his other hand on her cheek, and forced her to look straight into his eyes.

"Second, I think you asked the wrong question. Because I do not like you. I love you."

The tears she had been holding back fell, and he wiped them away. She was so surprised that she could only say, "What?"

"I love you." He said once more, in his cool, determined voice. Slowly a sweet smile appeared on her lips. He continued, "I've loved you, I love you, I'll love you."

Then he leaned towards her and kissed her.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

"Took them long enough," Rangiku whispered, as she watched them, a smile spreading on her lips. She got down from the tree she was hiding on, and walked back to their barracks.

"Well, I guess for once, I'm helping taicho by doing five reports."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go.<strong>

**Did you enjoy it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you think about it by reviewing! It helps me a lot!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. :D**


End file.
